Let's Drink to That
by Sasune
Summary: After finally defeating Sephiroth, Cloud contemplates what his purpose is now for staying. Can anything give him a reason to stay and live his life? One-shot for the strifeheart kinkmeme


Let's Drink to That

_Kingdom Hearts - Leon x Cloud  
__Written for the Strifehart Kink Meme_

_Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters here... Also, I appologize for the rawness of the material here. I currently do not have a beta and it has been a while since I have wrote anything. I have gone over this a couple times to edit so I hope it's ok. Enjoy._

* * *

All endings are the start of a new beginning.

That was what Aerith had told him when he realized the consequences of his actions. With Sephiroth gone, what was there left for him to live for? He had no family, no life to return to, all he knew had shattered before him. What was he supposed to do now?

Aerith had told him they would celebrate his 'victory', but Cloud couldn't see just what he had won, for he had lost his purpose. He politely declined, telling her he needed time to think - alone.

It wasn't long before Leon found him, sitting under the stars.

Leon sat beside him on the cliff overlooking the field where they had fought off an army of heartless together with Sora and his friends. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Leon spoke up.

"So what happens now?"

Cloud continued to look ahead of him as he answered, "not sure."

Silence draped over them again and, after a while, Cloud wondered if their conversation was over. However, Leon pinched the top of his nose, as he was prone to do when he had to think of something he would rather not, eyes closed and frowning before he spoke up.

"I was supposed to bring you to some celebration party, but I have a feeling you want to be there even less than I do," Leon admitted

Cloud looked over at Leon and nodded once, "doesn't surprise me even though I told Aerith I wouldn't go."

Leon looked into the blond's eyes for a moment before standing up. He then offered his hand to his companion, "want to go before they start looking for us? I think I may know a better hiding place."

Cloud accepted the offer, taking Leon's hand and standing up. He knew the brunette was most likely correct about their friends coming to look for them.

They walked through the streets of Traverse town until they reached a small bar on an otherwise dark and abandoned street. The bouncer at the door nodded as Leon approached the door then waved them into the somewhat busy bar.

Leon walked over to the bar waving his hand at one of the barkeeps, a girl who looked barely old enough to be in such a setting, who ran over with an eager smile on her face.

"The usual, Mr. Leonhart?"she asked, leaning over the bar towards him, her eyes looking into Leon's blue eyes.

Leon looked away from the barmaid and locked eyes with Cloud. "What are you going to have?" he asked the blond, ignoring the eager barmaid.

"What's your usual?" Cloud asked, pulling his gaze away from Leon to glance at the barmaid.

"Scotch," Leon replied.

"Sounds good to me," Cloud replied, shrugging his shoulders as he looked around the small bar.

"Make that two, Cindy," Leon said as he looked back at the barmaid.

The girl giggled to herself, "yes sir". She then grabbed two glasses and turned around to grab the bottle of scotch off the counter before pouring the two scotch. Leon went to put some munny down on the bar but Cindy just shook her head and pushed it away with a smile, "on the house."

"Come here a lot?" Cloud asked once their received their drinks and started walking toward a table against one of the walls.

"I found this place while trying to avoid Yuffie one day," Leon replied with a shrug as they sat down.

"Secret hideaway?" Cloud asked before taking a sip of his scotch.

"If you want to call it that," Leon replied before following Cloud's example and drinking some of his scotch as well.

They drank in silence, slowly finishing their first scotch before the barmaid from before, Cindy, came over with two more. She placed them on the table and winked at Leon, "another round for you and your friend here." She smiled at Cloud before walking back to the bar.

"Nice enough girl," Cloud said as he picked up the second scotch.

"Hm, not my type. She just hasn't clued in yet," Leon said as he picked up his full glass of scotch as well.

"True, I don't think you would last very long hanging around a girl like her," Cloud said as his eyes spotted Cindy staring over at their table.

Leon nodded before the silence settled over them again. The one thing Leon liked best was that when Cloud was around the silence was never awkward. Most times it was more comfortable for both of them just to sit in silence than trying to hold a conversation.

As they finished their second round of scotch, Leon ordered another round. It wasn't until Cloud got halfway through his third drink that he could feel the effects the alcohol was having on him. He looked over at Leon and wondered if the brunette was feeling the same way.

"So what are you going to do now?" Leon asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure," Cloud admitted. He had tried to avoid answering that question for a while now, not sure whether he would like the answer he would find.

"You could always officially join the restoration committee," Leon suggested. For a moment Cloud though he heard a hopeful tone in the brunette's voice and a light in his eyes, but he quickly looked away and dismissed it.

"Maybe," Cloud answered, looking down at his glass. He suddenly felt everything rushing back at him, remembering everything that had happened after defeating Sephiroth. What would he do once the restoration was complete? Would he latch on to another temporary cause? Would he live the rest of his live just moving from one thing to another?

He was suddenly broken out of his trance when Leon grabbed his hand, "I want you to know that I am here for you, Cloud."

Cloud looked into Leon's eyes and saw something there he wasn't sure of. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry before he realized that he was slowly leaning closer to the brunette. And Leon was moving towards him as well. They stopped a mere foot away from each other, gazing into each others eyes searching for answers.

"Let me be your reason for staying," Leon suggested, speaking just loud enough for the blond to hear.

Cloud nodded and that was all Leon needed before closing the gap between them, his lips touching Cloud's gently, almost hesitant, as if he expected the other to pull away at any moment.

Suddenly it was like a light went on in Cloud's brain and he realized that he liked Leon as more than just a friend and companion. He couldn't believe how blind he had been to the bond they had developed over the time spend together in Traverse town, the times Leon had helped him even when there was nothing to gain for the gunblader. He kissed back, causing Leon to wrap his arms around the blond's body and pulling him into his lap. Once there Leon's hands moved upwards to tangle themselves in the naturally spiked yet soft blond locks.

Cloud could hardly believe what was happening. Just when he thought all purpose had been ripped away from him, a new one was unexpectedly thrusted before him. This time he knew he would be happy and he would enjoy just being here with Leon.

As they pulled away from their first kiss to catch their breath they looked into each others eyes, both smiling and Cloud knew what it was now that he could see in Leon's eyes.

Leon smirked a little before moving in for another kiss.

The next morning, the first thing Cloud realized was that his head was throbbing. He then realized there was a warm body pressed up against his back, strong arms wrapped around his abdomen.

A smile came to his face as the memories of the previous night replayed in his head. He could vaguely remember stumbling with Leon back to his place before collapsing in the bed together, fully clothed.

Leon woke with a groan and he lifted his arm from its warm spot to drape over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight coming in from the uncovered window.

Cloud rolled over to face the brunette and watches as Leon lifted his arm and opened his eyes. Their eyes met and they smiled as they both remembered what had led to them being there at that very moment.

"Ibroprophen?" Leon asked.

"Yes please." Cloud replied.


End file.
